Hermione Granger
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Hermione Jean Granger. Nicknames: Try 'Mione' and you'll get hexed. Seriously. Her name is "Her-'mione" and unless you happen to be an attractive Bulgarian Quidditch player she will not tolerate any mutilation of her name. Age: 25 Date of birth: September 19th 1979 Astrology: Virgo Blood: Muggle-Born. Wand: 11 inches, vine wood, pliable, Dragon heartstring core. Alumni: Gryffindor. Affiliation: St. Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Trainee Healer | on rotation but mostly at Spell Damage. Home Life Mother: Dr. Jean Granger nee. Marksworth: Muggle. Dentist, specializing in orthodontology. Very logical and cool person. Practically runs the Granger's private practice as Mr. Granger is a bit too disorganized to do so. Very loving, though she has problems showing her affection. Has very ambitious hopes for Hermione. Likes everything that's clear-cut and logical. Has a very black-and-white view of the world though for some reason she really likes Molly Weasely and her whole mannerisms. Father: Dr. Oswald Granger: Muggle. Dentist. He's a bit of a dreamer. Very kind and warm. Disorganized. Desperately wants Hermione to give him grandchildren and will pester her about it at any opportunity. Loves good food, fine wine, art, literature and the ballet – to the mortification of his wife who thinks of that as deadly boring. Siblings: None blood-related. However, in the course of her life Ron and Harry have taken that place in Hermione's life and she now loves them both like brothers. Pets: : Hermione still owns Crookshanks, who is by now a very old cat/kneazle and spends most of his time dozing on Hermione's bed. In the meantime he has been joined by Collins, a parrot she picked up some day (because he looked so alone and Merlin knows, she couldn't just leave him!). Much to her dismay Collins has taken up a very colourful language and is fond of greeting visitors rather enthusiastically with a very loud croaks of 'Come here, you bastard!' and such. He can't be used to deliver post, though. Other family: Aunt: Hester Port nee. Marksworth: Muggle. Jean's sister. House-wife. Lives next-door to the Grangers. Very socially engaged and possibly responsible for the forming of Hermione's great social conscience. Regularly helps out in the kindergarten and visits children in the hospital disguised as a clown in order to cheer them up. She also fights for the environment, is known to write passionate letters to just about everyone and openly rage and rant against everything she perceives as wrong and oppressing. Can be a bit obnoxious at times. Has a weakness for soap-operas and will flee to the tv as soon as Beverly Hill 92010 (re-runs by 2004) is on. Uncle: Dr. Johnathan Port: Muggle. Hester's husband. Dermatologist, working at the Hospital of St.Cross (he bound to retire soon). Quietly bears his wife's struggles for a better world as long as she keeps it out of his work. Very close to the Grangers and considers Reginal his best friend and shares similar interests (especially concerning the fine wine). Cousin: Charles Port: Muggle. Son of Hester and Johnathan. Four years Hermione's senior. Charles likes fun. A typical party-boy who will immediately shine with his outgoing and charming personality. He does not, however, impress academically. Charles currently studies history at the university of Winchester but it's very likely he'll break that off as he has done with countless other things (among them literature and biology). Still, he is a very kind and affectionate bloke. He just has a very healthy dislike for work and rather specializes in charming the ladies. Grandparents:''Hermione's grandparents on her father's side live in Nottingham, so she hardly ever sees them and merely sends out a few Christmas cards. Her grandparents on her mother's side died when Hermione was four years old. '''Relationships with each:'Hermione clearly loves her parents and greatly admires them. As she has the same trouble showing her deep affection her mother has, Hermione has always sought to make them proud by achieving things and showing them just how smart – how worthy of their love – she was. Hermione made sure that they saw that their little daughter was perfect. She played by the rules and did everything they could wish for in a child (and provided a sparkling contrast to Charles, which was pointed out endlessly). However, this became increasingly difficult once Hermione discovered she was a witch and entered a world her family couldn't follow her into and hardly understand. Still, Hermione strove to bring them good marks (it wasn't bad that she was actually interested in the things she learned, too) but in the end, to the present day Hermione still hasn't understood that her parents love her the way she is – good marks and great achievements or not. In a way you could say that Hermione's relationship with her parents is a great never-ending misunderstanding. Hermione believes she needs to prove her love while her parents get increasingly desperate for her to finally start living and that she already is perfect in their eyes merely due to the fact that she is Hermione – flaws and all. Things were easier with her aunt Hester, who is usually the person Hermione runs to when she has troubles. It was Hester, she told about her first crush (a rather ghastly Potions Master with an incredibly silky voice, followed the next year by Mr. Gilderoy Lockhardt), who then gave Hermione an in-depth talk about the birds and the bees (that left Hermione with flaming cheeks) as soon as her affair with Viktor Krum started getting serious and – last but not least – who knows and nurtured the romantic in Hermione by constantly reminding her that yes, skills are important but somewhere Prince Charming is waiting for her, Hermione remains dubious of that fact to the present day (though she secretly wishes for it). Uncle Johnathan awakened Hermione's love for science in general and medicine in particular. His house was like a constant temptation to little Hermione who seemed magically attracted by the enormous tomes she found there. Johnathan, being a calm and studious man delighted in answering Hermione's every question (and Merlin knows, she asked endlessly), partially because he longed to do that for his own son but Charles showed no interest in learning. Johnathan holds a very special place in Hermione's heart and he is the person she turns to when she wants to talk about 'serious' things that trouble her: the loss of a patient, how do you combine a Muggle and a wizarding therapy in order to achieve a certain effect and did you know just how similar Potions and pharmacology are? Finally there is Charles. To put it simply Hermione likes and even loves him but she really does not get him (and vice versa). It's as if they're living in different worlds, incapable of communicating in a language the other one understands. Nevertheless Charles has always been there for Hermione and she, too, has been known to descend like a harpy on an unfortunate girlfriend of his who dared hurting her cousin. Home:'The Grangers stem from Winchester in Hampshire. Well, mostly the Ports do and Oswald Granger moved there because of his wife. As it is, the Grangers own a house near High Street where their private practice is located. ''The Granger house: It's located in an upper class neighbourhood in a quiet area of Winchester. Being a rather ancient house it's in constant need of renovation but the Grangers – especially Oswald with his love for history and antiquities – has made it his goal to turn his house into a museum and tends to fill every available surface not only with books but also with various trinkets he collected throughout his life. Meanwhile Jean is happy as long as the house contains the newest technological toys, such as a brand new tv, dvd, sound system and microwave. Twice a week the house is cleaned by Mrs. Lucy, who also takes care to cook all the food for the coming days. Hermione still owns her childhood room directly beneath the roof. To the present day it is filled with books, posters and her favourite stuffed toy – Squinchy, the pig. It's her retreat when things go really bad. After her graduation from Hogwarts Hermione moved out from her childhood home to a flat in London. The flat is slightly too big for one person (and a cat/kneazle-hybrid and a parrot), so Hermione is currently looking for a flatmate. The flat itself is only a few steps away from Diagon Alley but still located in a very child-friendly Muggle neighbourhood. On occasion Hermione's landlady, a lovable and eccentric Muggle owner of an occult shop in central London visits her to check up on things and stuff Hermione with self-made cookies. Hermione's landlady, Madame Lafalda who refuses to answer to any other name, has made it her quest in life to convince Hermione that magic does indeed insist, being convinced that Hermione is an extremely down to earth Muggle. '''Finances: The Granger family is well-off and her parents would love to support their daughter. However, Hermione refuses to take their money and lives on the moderate wage she makes as a Healer's Trainee. It's not much but she gets by and can afford the occasional luxury of a hot chocolate at the 'Twinkling Trinket' café just around the corner or buy a book. Personal Life Personality: Cool, analytical, doubtlessly brilliant, determined, organized, very, very logical, compassionate, bossy, stubborn, a passionate bibliophile, very temperamental though she hides that trait very well, depends a bit too much on the written word and has yet to learn that not everything in life works the way its described in books, has trouble showing her feelings on occasion. Hermione is without a doubt very disciplined and values science and wit, with a weakness for good books and the occasional crossword puzzle. However, these traits sometimes have the tendency to manifest themselves as stubbornness and a bossy attitude she never quite got rid of. If Hermione does not approve of something then she'll let you know. Without qualms about appropriate timing or other such trivialities. On the other hand, Hermione usually does want what is best for others as her strong social conscience and compassionate nature doesn't leave her another choice. Of course, she tends to overrun people sometimes and has the tendency of forcing them into what she believes is best for them once she's on a mission. Hermione loves animals and children and – curiously enough – she still loves knitting though she has never been able to knit a proper sock in her life. Another part of Hermione, the one she rarely shows, is that of a romantic. She's the kind of woman who will privately digest lots and lots of ice-cream and cry over old-fashioned movies. She secretly reads 'Gone with the wind' and sobs her heart out and writes trashy romance novels under a pseudonym. In a way, Hermione can always be seen on two levels - the person she allows the world to see: the compassionate friend, the brilliant scholar, the professionally-acting Healer and the tough war-heroine. However, there is also a person who is constantly beneath the surface and influences everything Hermione does. In a way, there's always something going on underneath, a temper and passion that manifests itself only in very dire situations (i.e. when she hexes little birds to go after Ron). This person 'beneath the surface' is emotional, sometimes irrational and not nearly as tough as Hermione would like to be but just as much a part of her as her logic and intelligence. Marital status: Single, though she shares her flat with a very possessive cat/kneazle and a rude parrot. Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Strengths: Clever. Educated. Book-smart. Loyal. Compassionate. Logical. Weaknesses: She's afraid of heights. Stubborn. Isn't as thin as she'd like to be and secretly wishes she's lose a few pounds. Opinionated. Bossy. Feels compelled to offer her opinion – no matter whether its wanted or not – about everything. At length. Boggart: Harry, Adam and Ron dead. Hermione hates to admit it, but after the things they've been through together she loves both of them even more than her family. Patronus: Otter, representing medicine and balanced (feminine) energy. Mirror of Erised: Herself in a well-equipped Potions' lab right next to a very vast library with unlimited access. Nearby she can see her family, Elaine and her husband to be with the children that will never be born, as well as Harry and Ron with the families Hermione wishes them to have one day. Finally there is a husband for herself, who at the present has no face and neither has the child she dreams of having one day. Amortentia Potion: Freshly mown grass and new parchment. However, in contrast to to her school days Hermione does not smell Ron's hair anymore. That particular scent has been replaced with the smell of the disinfectant used in St.Mungo's. Hermione explains that curious fact to herself by reasoning that the medical environment has been a sort of 'home' to her since early childhood and sets her at ease. Aesthetics Appearance: The first thing you notice about Hermione is her hair. It's huge, brown and as soon as it gets remotely humid outside starts getting frizzy. Otherwise she might be described as a small, but very energetic young woman who is known for her brisk, determined stride in St.Mungo's. She is neither remarkably pretty – in fact, she has never been unless tremendous amounts of make-up and hair straightening solution were involved – nor ugly. She has an average build, with a few curves that are a testament to the sweet tooth Hermione developed after spending her childhood eating far too many healthy snacks. In fact, Hermione gives the impression of competent and occasionally bossy and really does not inspire people to contemplate her as a woman – a fact that secretly saddens her a bit. Most people just see her as that young woman with the wild hair (or lately – with the ponytail) and the warm brown eyes who could make so much more out of her type if only she put a bit of work into it. Height: 5'3“ m Weight: around 50 kg, it varies on her ice-cream consummation tendencies. Hair: Brown, bushy and impossible to tame, especially once it gets humid outside. Enemies of Hermione's have been known to claim that her hair sparkles with electricity when she's agitated. Lately Hermione followed the advice of her landlady and cut it a bit but that didn't help matters too much. She usually wears it in a practical ponytail. Eyes: Brown, warm and definitely excited once they fix on a book she intends to read. Style of dress: Mostly lime-green Healer's robes at work, otherwise practical. She prefers Muggle clothing, especially comfortable stuff. Hermione is known to fall down quickly as soon as she wears high heels, so she tends to avoid those. As a matter of personal preference she dislikes skirts, a remnant from her 'women's rights movement'-phase, where she perceived them as a means of oppression. By now, however, Hermione merely perceives trousers as more comfortable and practical. History Pre-Hogwarts After an accident in her early youth that left her presumably infertile, Jean Granger's dream came true in 1979 when – despite having experienced several miscarriages before – she gave birth to a very tiny, very loud girl. The new addition to the family was celebrated with considerable enthusiasm and consequentially her parents treated Hermione like the miracle she was for them. Hermione spent her childhood being the apple of her parents' eyes, running free either through the large house and investigating her father's rather interesting things (and there was a always a story connected to each little statue or snow globe or whatever she managed to get her hands on), looking the books in her uncle's library and making up meanings for the letters she could not yet read or spending her time running around in the hospital her uncle worked at. Hermione quickly learned that while her aunt and father had no qualms about showing their affection, her mother did have a bit of trouble doing so and though she knew very well that Jean loved her, Hermione felt compelled to prove herself worthy of that love. She pretty soon noticed that she was neither an exceptionally popular nor a very pretty child with her wild hair and the enormous front-teeth, so Hermione decided to play to her strengths: her keen intelligence. Thus she found her little niche and lived a happy life until one day the Waverlys moved in next door to the Grangers. Almost immediately the Waverly's little girl, Elaine, and Hermione started a surprising friendship as the two girls couldn't have been more different: as Elaine spent her time baking sand-cakes for her future husband, Hermione made sand-medicine to apply to her patients. However, the friendship worked and for a long time one couldn't be seen without the other. Finally, near Hermione's tenth birthday, the girls got into a fight when Hermione decided that Elaine's favourite doll needed to have her appendix removed. The argument escalated, the girls tugged at the doll until finally the toy broke and Elaine started crying heart-breakingly. Immediately, Hermione's bad conscience started tormenting her and she, too, started crying, utterly distressed about breaking her friends' doll when – quite unexpectedly – the doll's arm reattached itself and the damage was undone as if by magic. Neither of them paid too much attention to it, though Hermione did recall this instance a few days later when she got a curious letter from a school called 'Hogwarts'.. Hogwarts Years Hermione's time at Hogwarts is chronicled in detail in the books. Post-Hogwarts Had anyone told Hermione that there would be a time when she would do her best to leave school before she finished her education she would have laughed in their face. However, in the summer of 1997 that was exactly what she tried to do. For one endless summer Miss Hermione Granger, model student who practically lived for rules and never got tired of reminding people about the importance of school, turned into a furious young woman with an unexpected amount of temper, intent of going out into the world and help ending Voldemort's reign for once and for all. As it was, no amount of raging, storming or pleading helped and so, along with Harry and Ron, Hermione returned to Hogwarts for her final year. Wisely, Headmistress McGonagall had not made her Head Girl or even Prefect (a fact that secretly stung Hermione's vanity) in order to give the girl the opportunity to continue her research on how to destroy the missing Horcruxes. It was thus that Hermione spent her seventh year, passing through classes almost in a daze as her mind was constantly occupied with strategies, hexes too ghastly to speak about and last night's adventure that usually led her to the Restricted Section of the library. Curiously enough, Hermione still managed to snag quite a few N.E.W.T.s as the 'light' learning for school proved to be a welcome distraction. During that time Hermione continued writing to Viktor Krum, who had, by now, turned into her best pen-friend, and additionally took up correspondence with a variety of wizarding archivists and librarians all over Europe, requesting books and tomes – anything at all that could help her research. Finishing school was a rather unremarkable affair for Hermione. She passed her N.E.W.T.s with barely a feeling of pride in her accomplishments, being far too preoccupied with the desire to finally destroy the last Horcruxes. From witnessing so much violence both in the course of her research as well as her short life so far, Hermione decided that after everything was said and done, she was more than fed up with violence. Instead of breaking things, she came to long to heal them and consequentially took up a position as a Healer's Trainee at St.Mungo's shortly after school. It was only due to her stellar academic skills that Hermione managed to keep the job as she missed a lot of days while being away with Harry and Ron. However, she somehow made it through and managed to get a grip on her profession while simultaneously supporting Harry and Ron. Things went relatively well until the summer of 2000, when Voldemort started a massive offensive against Muggles. The Order of the Phoenix, which Hermione had joined upon finishing at Hogwarts, managed to get a last minute warning and almost crazed with worry Hermione Apparated home to Winchester and placed protective spells on her home and her uncle's house. However, in her agitation she overlooked a tiny detail – a fact that would come to haunt her to the present day. When the Death Eaters came that night and found that they weren't able to touch the Grangers, they turned their anger on the neighbouring house, which happened to belong to the Waverlys. They murdered the family, leaving only Elaine, Hermione's childhood friend, alive. However, the young woman who had just announced her engagement and was forced to witness not only the murder of her parents but also that of her finacée, was never the same again. In a botched attempt to adjust her memory the Mind Healers and Hermione who - as a Healer - insisted on helping her friend, had to admit that the damage done was too extensive. In an attempt to save as much as possible of Elaine's personality they obliviated a bit too much of her memory, leaving Elaine with a complete lack of a short term memory. To the present day Hermione suffers from great guilt for that and weekly visits Elaine in the sanatorium the young woman has been brought to. This whole experience touched Hermione in a way that it brought the fight against Voldemort down to an even more personal level and the following years her search for the Horcruxes was fuelled by more than just compassion and the knowledge that it needed to be done: there was a healthy amount of anger, too. Finally, in 2003 the Trio was successful in locating the final Horcruxes and shortly after their destruction a great earthquake shook London. Hermione spent a lot of her time at St.Mungo's in the following weeks, learning far too much about traumatology and developing a tough, professional exterior in order to protect herself from the horrible things she witnessed during that time. However, on the other hand, she truly delighted in saving every life she could and for the first time in her life Hermione knew that she had truly found her calling in medicine. On a different note, Hermione found a bit of escapism in writing as she started her first novel under the pseudonym of 'Rosalinda Babblinds' which has been printed in Witch Weekly as a weekly feature from summer 2003. Hermione takes care not to tell anyone about this little indulgence of hers as Rosalinda Babblinds writes the most insufferable kitschy, bosom-heaving and bodice-ripping romance novels. Needless to say that she has a fair amount of fans already. After Harry's final confrontation with Voldemort, Scrimgeour declared the war won, leaving the survivors to pick up the pieces. Hermione does so by throwing all her energy into her work which she loves with a passion and showering her friends with affection. The moment she managed to catch her breath again, Hermione's social conscience re-asserted itself and she re-founded S.P.E.W. and several other societies the wizarding world desperately needs (or so she thinks), i.e. The Society for Improvement of Communication with Goblins, Knitting for Centaurs or organized tours through Muggle London for wizarding families or groups of children in order to improve understanding for the Muggle society. You can trust Hermione to come up with a new project on a weekly basis. Next to that, she currently prepares herself to take her Healer's exams the year after the next (you can never start too early!) and continues her career as Rosalinda. Her first book which is a collection of her stories printed in Witch Weekly is bound to come out around Christmas. Timeline 1979, September 19th: Hermione is born. 1991, September: She starts her Hogwarts career and first meets Ron and Harry. 1993: Hermione really experiences prejudice against Muggle-borns for the first time. Later that year she gets petrified. 1993, July: the Granger family vacations in France and Hermione falls in love with the country and its rich history. 1993, August: Hermione buys Crookshanks and a feud cat versus rat starts. 1994, April: She takes up her first 'real' social project and fights for Buckbeak's life. 1994, August: The Quidditch World Cup takes place. 1994, September/October: Hermione meets Victor Krum and becomes infatuated with him. She founds S.P.E.W. after being shocked about the treatment of House Elves. 1994, December: She attends Yule ball with Viktor and he becomes her first boyfriend. Around that time Hermione also gets her first kiss. 1995: Becomes a Prefect – a position she will hold until graduation - and learns about the Order of the Phoenix. 1995, October: Founds the D.A. with Harry and Ron. 1996, June: Hermione takes her O.W.L.s (and managed to snag eleven of them), later she partakes in the battle in the Dpt. Of Mysteries 1996, early July: Voldemort is officially in the open. Hermione joins the Slug Club in September 1997, June: The Battle of Hogwarts. Dumbledore is killed. The Trio pledges to find the Horcruxes and shortly after attending Dumbledore's funeral Hermione goes into a 'research-frenzy'. 1997, late summer: The Trio prepares to find and destroy the last Horcruxes. However, before they can do so the Order of the Phoenix intercepts and sends them back to school to finish their education. At Hogwarts Hermione continues her research and though they cannot act in the open, the Trio secretly continues their quest. In the course of the year Ron asked Hermione on a date which she, to her own surprise, gently rebuffed. 1998, March: the war is officially declared and finally the Trio was able to search for the Horcruxes more actively than before. However, this proves to be easier said than done as the Horcruxes are very well hidden. 1998: After graduation Hermione starts a Healer's Trainee's program at St.Mungo's both due to her affinity to medicine and her desire to heal as well as the knowledge that when being around Harry and Ron healing skills are definitely needed. 1999, August 19th: Adam Evan Potter is born. 2000: Voldemort starts a massive assault against Muggles. It is during that time that Hermione travels home to Winchester and hastily puts protective wards on her parents' and her aunt's and uncle's house. Tragically, in her haste Hermione neglects to protect the other houses – most especially her neighbours – and as the Death Eaters arrive to murder the Grangers and find themselves unable to, they take out their anger on the people inhabiting the adjourning houses, including Hemione's childhood friend Elaine Waverly. 2001: Voldemort destroys Beauxbatons and establishes a stronghold in Vichy. The Death Eater activity in England becomes relatively low-key. Sally, Adam Potter's mother, dies in February. Nevertheless the Trio continue their search. Hermione is now more motivated than ever as things have become painfully personal to a level they hadn't been before. 2002: Trio began to experience success in finding the Horcruxes. After destroying the third Horcrux a massive earthquake destroys a significant part of London. Late 2003: Scrimgeour declared the war in England to have been officially won. Voldemort had disappeared with the destruction of the fourth Horcrux. Hermione starts publishing short stories in Witch Weekly under the pseudonym 'Rosalinda Babblinds'. Current Activities Odyssey should be entirely lovely and write stuff here. Only not literally, dear God. Meta Player: Odyssey PB: Bethany Joy Galeotti Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: St. Mungo's